You Want to Make A Memory
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: A Jommy oneshot to BonJovi's You Want to Make a Memory. Not for younger readers.


**A/N: **So I started writing this in July and finished it in December. For whatever reason, I just couldn't get this oneshot finished. I'm proud of the finished product, though I had to get some help to do it. Many thanks to my wonderful beta/co-author for a couple paragraphs, Chrissie (more well known as Feel My Bones) for "sticking it in" for me. Without her, this fic probably wouldn't be finished for another…six months or so. C, I'm sorry I slacked on my end of the many deals, but it was worth it in the end, right? Maybe? Anyway, hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way, shape, or form claim to own Tommy, Jude, Instant Star, BonJovi, or his song, You Want to Make A Memory. With that said…enjoy the fic!

* * *

**You Want To Make A Memory**

"Tommy?"

I turned when I heard my name, the voice sounding strangely familiar as I turned to face the woman who spoke my name. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her. God she grew into a beautiful woman. One look from her, and my breath was stolen from me, but she always had that power over me.

"Jude," I breathed out, her name making my heart wrench as I said it. The one-syllable name rolling off my tongue so easily it made me wonder how I didn't say it for three years.

_Hello again_,

She smiled at me and I think I died. My heart skipped a beat, maybe more than one, and suddenly, it was as if an angel, my angel, was smiling at me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I looked at her. She was beautiful, no longer a teenager, but a woman. She didn't look any different, just more mature.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, shaking my head and coming out of my dazed stupor. Jude had left the industry – and me - three years ago. She said she needed a break. That she needed to get away and find herself again. Tonight was another big industry party for anyone who was anyone in the music business. I was here to make an appearance. I wasn't expecting to run into someone I knew – let alone someone I liked. Let alone her. Jude. My girl.

_It's you and me_

"I was invited." She said with a shrug. I sighed and nodded, looking away from her and back at the crowd around us. No one seemed to notice us. "Tommy, I"

"What've you been up to?" I asked her, changing the subject. I didn't want to drudge up the past. It was too painful. She seemed to understand and didn't try to press the issue.

"I traveled a bit," She said with a shrug. "Saw some of the world, wrote some stuff." She gave me a sad smile and it told me what she wouldn't. "What about you?"

"Same old." I said with a shrug. "Why don't we sit down?" I asked, tilting my head towards one of the many empty tables around us. She smiled at me.

"Lets." She said and I smiled back at her and offered her my arm. She took it, her touch even through my tux jacket, sending a jolt through me. It was like I was dead and her touch brought me back to life again. We walked in silence towards an empty table and I couldn't look away from her eyes. Her soft blue eyes that always managed to drown me.

_Kinda always like it used to be_

I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, smoothing out her dark blue dress as I sat down across from her. Before we could strike up more conversation, a waitress offered us a drink from her tray. I smiled at her and grabbed a glass of white wine. Jude also grabbed a glass, thanking the waitress as she left, walking around to offer drinks to the party guests. I took a sip of the wine, raising an eyebrow at Jude as she did the same.

_Sippin wine_,

"Since when do you drink wine?" I asked her, setting my glass down, remembering how much she used to hate it.

"I don't like reds." She stated. "The whites aren't so bad." She answered, setting her glass down. "How've you been Tommy?" She asked, her eyes boring into my eyes and I didn't know if I should tell her the truth. That I almost died when she left. That every day felt like a piece of me was missing; the heart she ripped out when she told me she was leaving and didn't want me to come with her, follow her, or contact her in any way, shape, or form.

"I'm fine." I lied and judging from the look in her eyes, she knew I was. "What brings you back to Toronto?" I asked her.

"Sadie's wedding." She said with a smile, excitement in her voice.

"Kwest just proposed three days ago," I said with a smile.

"I know, but…I gatta help." She said, her smile getting bigger. "I mean, she's gatta get a photographer, videographer, dresses, tuxes, flowers, a hall, a church"

"OK, Ok," I said with a laugh. "I get it."

"Good," She said, beaming at me.

_Killing time_

Her smile fell and her gaze dropped to the top of the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Just…thinking." She said hesitantly and I felt my smile fall.

"About?"

"Us." She said, looking up and into my eyes.

I started to say something and then hesitated. The dull ache becoming a burning pain in my heart.

"What about us?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Everything." She said with a sad smile. "God, Tommy, when I'm with you…" She shook her head. "What went wrong?"

_Trying to solve life's mysteries_

"I-I don't know." I answered, looking away from her and taking another sip of the glass of wine.

"I don't either." She whispered and I looked back over at her.

"Maybe, it wasn't our time." I told her, surprised I said the words. Judging by the look on her face, she also hadn't expected me to say that.

_How's your life, it's been awhile_

"I missed you, Tommy." Jude said, reading out and touching my hand, covering it with hers. I stared at our hands for a moment before flipping mine over and taking hers in mine. I gave it a light squeeze.

"I missed you too, Jude."

_God it's good to see you smile_

We smiled at each other, and something changed. I don't what it was, or how to explain it, but it was like the past didn't matter anymore. It did…but at the same time…it was done and over with; we moved on. We talked for a long time, just laughing and enjoying each other's company. Except for the dull ache in my heart, it was like we never parted. It felt good to see her again, to talk to her, to see her laugh, gaze into her beautiful eyes and hear her angelic voice.

The party began to wind down during our conversation and we were almost oblivious to it until the clean up crew came in and started hard chore cleaning of the room.

"I…I guess we need to go, hu?" She said, looking regretfully as she stood up from her chair. I followed suit and grinned at her.

"Or, ya know, we can wait til they kick us out." She laughed and hit me lightly on the arm. We left the huge hall where the party was and went out to the parking lot. Jude reached into her purse and searched for her keys and I watched her for a moment, trying to decide if I should ask her to go out with me again.

_I see you reaching for you keys_

"So, um…" Jude said, looking up from her purse. She licked her lips as she looked nervously at me.

"I guess it's good night." I couldn't bring myself to leave. I was lost in her eyes, captivated by her mere presence again.

_Looking for a reason not to leave_

"You wanna go get some coffee or something?" I found myself asking. Jude smiled at me a moment before it faded and I felt my heart sink.

_If you don't know_

"Or…not." I looked away from her eyes and down at the pavement by my feet.

"It's…it's not that." She stammered.

_If you should stay_

"Then what is it, Jude?" I asked tiredly.

"I…I don't…" She looked away from me and I blew out a frustrated sigh.

_If you don't say_,

"Just say it, Jude." I whispered, wanting her to be honest with me for once. Jude wasn't able to meet my eyes for the first time during the evening and I sighed. I found that I didn't care anymore if she was hurt. She hurt me when she left three years ago when she walked out on me and our engagement. You can't hurt me any worst than you already have. I thought bitterly, not able to say the words I wanted to say.

_What's on your mind_

She didn't say anything for a long while, her eyes getting soft and tear-filled as she gazed at me. I had to close my eyes to keep myself from telling her it was ok. It wasn't ok. I had thought I hated her for walking out on me. On us. And then she came back…and I was lost in her again.

_Baby just breathe_

I sighed again when I realized she wasn't going to say anything else on the matter. "I guess I'll see you around, Jude." I gave her a sad smile and turned and walked away from her, my steps feeling heavier than they ever had. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with her and forget the last three years ever happened. Pretend that we were still together and happy.

_There's no where else tonight we should be_

"Tommy!" I heard her voice call out, and as much as I wanted to keep walking, to leave her standing alone this time…I couldn't. My feet froze and my eyes closed. I could hear her heels clicking on the pavement as she rushed over to me, not quite a run, but definitely not a walking pace either. Her steps came to a stop next to me and I felt her hand on my arm. "Don't go." Her voice was barely above a whisper and my resolve cracked.

I turned to face her and her hand came up to touch my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into her touch. It felt so good to have her touch me again. To see her…to have her overwhelm my senses. She's my whole world. Had been since she was 15 and won that stupid songwriting contest.

"I'd love to get coffee with you," She said, smiling at me. I closed my eyes from her smile and I knew I was done for. I'd do anything for her. That hadn't changed. Couldn't change. I felt her fingers caress my cheek lightly and I opened my eyes, staring into her tear-filled blue ones.

_You wanna make a memory_

Jude's hand left my cheek and took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers together.

"Let's go." She said smiling back at me.

"OK," I said, a bit hesitant as she led me toward my car parked in the back of the lot. How she knew it was mine, I'll never know. It was a new one and Kwest often told me it wasn't a "Quincy Car" but I liked it and that's all that mattered.

I drove us to a little 24-Hour dive that was out of the way and generally paparazzi free where the wait staff was friendly and didn't bother for autographs as long as the tips were decent. On the way, I found it difficult to keep my eyes on the road. I kept glancing over at Jude, unable to believe she was here. Amazed at how comfortably perfect this whole night felt, and I knew it was because of her.

When we got to the diner, Jude ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup and I got my usual latte. We continued to talk and catch up, just shooting the breeze and generally enjoying each other's company. I found myself loving her smile, and the sparkle in her eyes when she was laughing. I found myself reluctantly pulling out my wallet to pay for our drinks when we both finished. As I was fishing out the bills, Jude reached across for it and I stared at her like she was crazy.

"What's that?" She asked, leaning across the table and I glanced down, realizing what she was indicating.

_I dug up this old photograph_

It was an old picture I had shrunk down to wallet size, one from the night of her 16th that someone had managed to snap before the party festivities in the studio. I sighed and pulled the picture out of its spot and handed it to her. Jude took it and looked at it, a smile on her face and I could my own smile coming in response to seeing her so happy looking at the picture.

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nothing…just…I miss my hair." She said, giving me a pout and turning the picture around. I raised an eyebrow.

"You still have hair." She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but grin.

"You know what I mean." She stated and looked at the picture and then back at me. "You had better hair this day." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

_Look at all that hair we had_

"Gee, thanks." I stated my voice dripping with sarcasm. She beamed at me and reached over and messed my hair. "HEY!"

"At least you still have some, Quincy," She said, laughing at me and I scowled at her, reaching up to try and fix the damage she did to my head. I knew I should have used more gel. Her laughter rang through the air, filling the small diner and I stopped fixing my hair, a smile coming to my face and a pang in my heart.

_It's bittersweet to hear you laugh_

"You gonna let me pay now, Harrison?" I asked her and she hmmed dramatically.

"You got any other good pics?" She asked and I shook my head. Before she could say something else, her phone rang from her purse. She dug for it, looking at the screen. "I uh, I need to take this." She said, her mirth vanishing as she looked at the screen.

_Your phone is ringing_,

"Yeah, uh, go ahead." I said, she smiled at me and got up and left the booth. I watched her go and saw as she answered the phone, how animated she got. She was happy, there was a light in her eyes that I hadn't noticed in them in a long time. I looked away from her and back around, closing my eyes. I hadn't even thought there could be a possibility that…I shook my head and opened my eyes. I took a deep breath to ease the tightness that had grown in my chest at the thought she could have moved on…again. I reached into my wallet and set enough bills to more than cover the drinks and the tip and walked outside. I heard the door open a moment later and I turned to see Jude walking outside and over to me.

_I don't wanna ask_

"Sorry," She said as she approached me. "I was expecting that call." She said and I nodded.

"It's fine." I told her, giving her a small smile. "I know how it is."

"Cool." She said, beaming at me and I smiled back at her, a bit tense.

"So, I guess I should, um, take you back to your car then." I said, changing the subject. Jude nodded, relief and disappointment shining in her eyes.

_If you go now I'll understand_

I looked away from her and we walked back to my car in silence. We got in, simultaneously closing the doors and she looked out the window as I started the car. I drove in silence, navigating my way back to the hall we left her car at, driving a much slower speed than I normally would have, trying to spend more time with her, trying to come up with an excuse to keep this night from ending; to keep her with me longer.

"Tommy," She said and I glanced over at her and back at the road before me. I heard her take a deep breath and I felt my shoulders tense in response, preparing myself for whatever she was going to say.

_If you stay, hey I got a plan_

"Do you ever," She paused, as if she was considering her words. Considering if she should finish the thought or wording, I wasn't sure which. "wish that things turned out differently?" She asked me.

I felt my grip on the steering wheel tighten. At the same time, my heart clenched in my chest painfully. I didn't look at her, couldn't look at her.

"Every second of every day."

"Me too." She whispered and I could feel her eyes on me. I resisted the urge to meet her gaze. To pull over on the side of the road and kiss her senseless.

"You left, Jude." I said, my voice coming out slightly choked, but I didn't care. "You walked out on us." I whispered, my voice breaking slightly as I said the words.

"I love you, Tommy." She said, her hand covering mine and I glanced down at them and then back up at the road ahead of me. Her touch felt good. My skin felt like it was on fire. I felt alive again and part of me hated that she was the only person who could make me feel this way. "I never stopped."

"Then why did you leave?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from the road in front of me to look at her a moment, to see the look in her eyes as I asked the question we both knew was on the tip of my tongue all night.

"I-I was overwhelmed." She answered, sounding ashamed. "There's no way else to explain it. I just…I was confused and," She took a deep breath. "I just thought that getting away would help me feel better."

"Did it?"

"No," She said honestly and I could hear her tears in her voice. I sighed, suddenly feeling decades older than I should feel. We drove the rest of the way to the hall parking lot in silence. The air between us was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I parked next to her car and put my car in park and didn't bother to shut off the engine. We sat in silence a moment and I turned to look at her, feeling defeated.

"What do you want from me, Jude?" I asked her, my voice sounding as tired and defeated as I felt.

"I, I want you." She whispered and my eyes closed a moment as I tried to gather the storm of emotions inside of me. A small part of me hated that she had the guts to come back and tell me she wanted another chance. Another part of me hated that I knew I owed her that chance after all the ones she had given me. And still another part of me was relieved, happy even, that she finally came back and was available to be my girl again. I was lost with out her and a part of me hated that too.

"Jude," I whispered her name as I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. Her blue eyes were shining back at me, locking to mine and searching for some sign that I felt the same way she still did. I felt her hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes, leaning just slightly into her familiar touch. Any doubts that lingered in my head washed away when she touched me. Her touch…it was like heaven. I opened my eyes and met her eyes, her face a bit closer to mine than it had been moments before.

_You wanna make a memory_

Our lips touched and I was sure I died and went to heaven. Her lips were soft and sweet against mine and I could have stayed like that forever. The feel of her body close to mine was enough to drive me crazy but I knew only she could keep me sane. My hands went behind her head, tangling into her silky hair and pulled her closer, kissing her with everything I had, the ache in my chest suddenly gone and replaced with a new ache; a new need that burned just as badly as her leaving.

"Tommy," She breathed out, shaking her head slightly and leaning her forehead against mine, her eyes squeezed closed, almost as if she was in pain.

"Jude," I said in the same tone she did. I wrapped my arms around her, a bit awkward from the car, and rubbed my hands down her back in a soothing way.

"We need to talk." She said, opening her eyes to look into my eyes.

"OK,"

"OK." She said back, her voice still sounding breathless but neither of us made a move to leave our current position.

After a long moment, she sighed and pulled away from me and I let her go, feeling suddenly empty and cold without having her in my arms. She paused with her hand on the door handle of my car and turned to look at me.

"I can…I can follow you back to your place." She said nervously, licking her lips slightl, as if she was nervous and I nodded.

"That's fine." She gave me a small smile in response and let go of the door handle and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, memorizing her scent and before I wanted it to end, she pulled away and shot me another killer-smile and left my car. I sighed and leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes. You can do this Tom. I told myself taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes again and saw her car was started and was waiting for me. I could feel my heart racing and suddenly it was like I was 17 again and sneaking a girl back to my room while Darius wasn't looking. I took a deep breath and forced myself to drive back to my place, checking in the rearview mirror to make sure she was still following me. It felt like a dream and if it was, I didn't want to wake up again.

Somehow I managed to make it back to my apartment in one piece. As we walked up the stairs of the complex, I couldn't help but glance over at her. She looked calm, poised even and I felt like I was about to burst with nervous energy. As we stepped into the elevator, Jude hit the 4 button. The doors slid shut and I closed my eyes a moment, trying to get my emotions under control.

I felt Jude's hand on mine, her fingers dancing across the skin, trying to get her hand in mine. I glanced down as our fingers intertwined, marveling at how they still seemed to fit together so nicely. It was like her hand was meant to fit in with mine and suddenly, it was whole again. I glanced up at her and saw the soft smile on her face as she looked at me and I felt my heart melt. I missed her. I thought I was ok without her and I realize now how wrong I was. I was lost without her. Jude's other hand went up to touch my cheek and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into her touch.

"I still love you." She whispered, so quietly I was certain I probably imagined it. I felt her lean in and her lips brush across mine in a soft, tentative kiss.

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

Before I had a chance to respond to the kiss, the elevator stopped and the doors slid opened with a loud ding. Jude pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. I couldn't do more than stare at her in confusion. Did that really just happen? I wondered as she tugged on my hand and led me out of the elevator and down the hall to my apartment building. As we walked, I couldn't help but grin stupidly as I realized I hadn't imagined a thing. Jude was really here. She told me she loves me. She kissed me in the elevator. While a part of me still believed it as a bittersweet dream, the slight tingle in my lips and the feel of her hand in mine was proof enough my imagination wasn't working overtime; I had forgotten two years ago how her lips felt against mine.

We stopped in front of my apartment door and I managed to pull my keys out of the pocket of my jacket and unlock the door, gesturing for Jude to enter. She beamed at me and went inside. I took a deep breath and followed her in. I shrugged of my jacket and hung it on the coat rack inside the door as I shoved the door shut with the toe of my shoe. I glanced over at Jude and saw her looking around, probably for the changes in the place since she had last been here.

"You haven't changed much." She stated, looking back at me and I shrugged.

"I hadn't redecorated since I bought the place until you decided to do it." I pointed out and she grinned, obviously remembering the horror that used to be my apartment.

"Who's this?" Jude asked, pointing at a picture on the end table by the couch. I didn't need to look at it to know which one she was talking about, but I walked over and looked at it anyway. It was a picture of me and a girl I had met not too soon after Jude and I had … after Jude had left.

"A girl I was seeing." I stated with a shrug.

"Was?"

"We broke up a couple months ago."

"Oh." She set the picture down and gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"She wanted a bigger commitment than I wanted to give." I shrugged. "Hadn't gotten around to changing the picture yet."

Jude nodded and continued to look at the other pictures. Awkward silence settled between us and I sighed. "Do you uh…want something to drink?" I asked her and she nodded her response. "Coke…water…something alcoholic?"

"Surprise me." She stated with a grin and I nodded before leaving the room to see what I even had in the fridge or liquor cabinet. Unsurprisingly, I didn't have much. I sighed and grabbed two cokes out of the fridge and shut the door. I headed back to the living room and stopped in the doorway between the short hall and the living room.

_You could sing a melody to me_

Jude had moved and was looking at my cd collection, and humming to herself. I instantly recognized the tune. It was my song. White Lines. I felt a smile come to my face as I listened to her hum the chorus. Her voice still sounded like something out of heaven.

_And I could write a couple lines_

Jude turned around and a surprised look came to her eyes as she stopped humming. I grinned at her and crossed the room to her and handed her the coke.

"You don't have to stop on my account." I stated with a smirk. She rolled her eyes in response and took the coke from my hand and I couldn't help but smile. It felt like old times and it felt good.

"Don't know if you could handle it Quincy." She retorted.

"I can handle anything." I stated and she grinned at me and set the Coke down on top of the coffee table and before I could yell at her to use a coaster, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in for a fierce kiss.

_You wanna make a memory_

I had to reach behind me and place a hand against the wall to keep myself from falling over from her sudden attack. Her grip on my shirt tighten and my other arm instantly wrapped around her and pulled her body closer as I responded to the kiss. Sooner than I would have liked, Jude pulled away from the kiss, leaving me suddenly breathless. She smirked.

"Sure you can handle _anything_, old man?" She asked me and I glared at her.

_If you don't know if you should stay _

"I'm _not_ old." I growled and she beamed at me and brought a hand up to my hair and ran her fingers through it.

"Not too much gray yet," She teased and I pushed her gently away from me, glaring. Jude continued to grin at me.

"I'm not gray." I stated, running a hand through my hair and she bit her lip and I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, you're right, you're just over 30, that's not old at all." She stated, coming closer to me again and I watched her carefully. She grinned at me and placed her hands on my shoulders and stood up on her toes and kissed me, gently this time. "That better?" She asked me teasingly, her lips just a breath away from mine.

"Maybe," I responded with a smile and she grinned at me and kissed me again, deeper this time and I wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her closer to me. Her soft lips moved over mine and I didn't know how I remained living without her for three years. Her small frame felt perfect in my arms and I ran my hands up her back, feeling the contours of her back through her dress, memorizing the feel of having her in my arms again; reveling in it. Her lips parted slightly and I took advantage of it and slipped my tongue in the space, tasting her more fully. I heard her moan low in her throat and I felt my body responding to it.

_And if you don't say_

"Jude?" I breathed out when we parted, resting my forehead against hers.

"Hm?" She asked, her voice sounding more like a contented purr than an actual word.

_What's on your mind_

"Did you mean it?" I asked her, reaching up and touching her cheek. She looked back at me, her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, but she must have read it in my eyes. She smiled a soft smile and kissed me softly before pulling away.

"I love you." She whispered and I knew she meant it. "Do you love me?" She asked me and I stared at her, wondering why she'd even ask that question. Wasn't it obvious that I always loved her? Would always love her?

"Always. Forever." I leaned forward and kissed her again, feeling her grin as she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me more deeply. Slowly, the kiss grew in intensity as our mouths danced simultaneously against each other. All other thoughts and fears seemed to drift away from my mind. I had my girl in my arms. I loved her and she loved me. It was like a dream come true and I was happily being caught up in her. In my feelings for her. I could feel my lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen, but I didn't care. She was all I needed.

_Baby just,_

Jude pulled away slightly and I suppressed a groan. Jude met my eyes and smiled at me as her fingers went to the buttons on my tux jacket and began undoing them. Her eyes asked the question as she pushed the jacket off my shoulders and I knew I couldn't stop her even if she was trying to kill me. She smiled and kissed my cheek before turning her attention to the bowtie around my neck, and soon that was removed as well.

_Breathe_

I leaned forward and closed the space between us and kissed her. She returned it, running her hands down my chest and pulling the crisp, white dress shirt the out of my pants. I tightened my grip around her and began walking her backwards through the apartment, carefully trying avoiding various objects I knew would be in our way. Jude pulled away from the kiss, her eyes a little fearful from the sudden movement and I gave her a reassuring smile as I led her the rest of the way into my bedroom. Once inside, I pulled her closer to me - as if it were possible - wrapping my arms around her slim waist and kissed her feverishly, my body feeling more alive than it had in a long time.

_There's no where else tonight we should be_

Jude's hands went to the buttons on my shirt while I tried to figure out how her dress stayed on her body. Why they made women's dresses with invisible zippers or microscopic buttons as a mystery to me. I felt Jude place soft kisses on my chest as she undid the buttons, making it that more difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. Her warm, pouty lips felt like heaven as they brushed across my skin and I could feel myself growing hard in response to her.

_We should be _

Jude's hands gently pushed my shirt off my shoulders and she roamed her hands over my chest and up my back, her touch light as she touched and caressed. I groaned low in my throat and renewed my determination to find the zipper to her dress. After a small struggle, I found it, and slipped the dress off her shoulders, watching it pool to the floor with a satisfied smirk. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. She looked nervously at me before leaning in and kissing me, pressing herself against me and I grew harder, marveling at the feel of her skin against mine.

_We should be_

As we kissed, her hands went to the belt that secured my pants and undid it, not bothering to pull it out of the loops as she worked the button and zipper and pulling them down. I stepped out of them and pulled her closer, not breaking the kiss, and lifted her so her feet no longer touched the floor. Jude gasped, her fingers clenching my shoulders tightly in surprise, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside her again. She moaned slightly and I moved us towards the bed, careful not to stumble over loose clothing as I did.

_You wanna make a memory_

I gently lay Jude down on the bed and watched as she situated herself into a more comfortable position. I couldn't help but be captivated by her creamy white skin and soft, supple curves. She's so beautiful, I thought as my eyes met hers again. Jude smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. I was in heaven, I decided. And she was my angel.

"What?" She asked, laughing slightly at me and I snapped myself out of my daze and joined her on the bed, kissing her thoroughly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, kissing me deeper than I thought possible.

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

"You're beautiful." I told her, and I didn't need to look in her eyes to know she rolled them at me. She never believed she was all that beautiful. But she was. Is. Always has been. How I ended up with her, I'll never know or understand. I didn't do anything to deserve her love. I smiled slightly as I moved down her body and kissed her soft breast, determined to show her how beautiful I thought she was. She gasped and arched against me, pressing herself harder against my mouth. I rolled my tongue around her nipple and she moaned, her hands digging into my scalp, almost to the point of pain, as she pressed my mouth closer to her.

_You could sing a melody to me_

As I continued to give her breast some more attention, I felt Jude's hand travel down my chest, her touch teasing but I didn't care; it hardly registered. I was lost in her. I felt her hand in my boxers and stroked my hard length, her calloused fingers feeling like heaven and I shuddered over her, my eyes slipping close, unable to concentrate on what I was doing. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as she continued to tease me, causing my length to grow harder under her hand.

_And I could write a couple lines_

She continued to touch and I could feel my body responding very well to it. I reached down and removed her hand before ridding us of the rest of our clothes. I rolled away from her and reached into a drawer by the bed and grabbed a condom before unwrapping it and sheathing myself before turning my attention back to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she reached up and touched my cheek, caressing it lightly. I turned my head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Yes," Jude answered, her voice coming out breathless. "I'm sure."

_You wanna make a memory_

I looked down at her and smiled. Her blue eyes were shining up at me with anticipation and I positioned myself between her legs. Lingering there for a moment, I took in everything about her before sliding myself inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her lips. I never realized just how much I'd missed being with her like this until that moment, and I never wanted to be apart from her again.

After we got used to being this close to each other again, I started moving my hips - slowly at first - and her eyes snapped open when I did so and responded by moving her hips against mine. I began moving faster and deeper inside of her, wanting to feel as much of her as possible and she matched each thrust. Suddenly I was a drug addict and she was the drug that I'd been craving for three years.

It didn't take long for our rhythm to get to the point where it wasn't even rhythmic anymore. Each time I heard my name pass through her lips, I came closer to ecstasy, but I held off. I wanted her to reach her end, to feel exactly how much I loved her at this moment. I felt her nails rake down my back and automatically closed my eyes, letting a soft moan escape my lips.

She leaned up and captured my lips with hers and moaned into my mouth. "Tommy" she said my name in a hoarse whisper as she pulled her lips away. I panted and buried my face into her neck, placing wet kisses on her skin. "Come with me" she breathed out and I shuddered at her request.

_You wanna make a memory_

I thrust harder and faster inside of her and I could feel her walls start to tighten around me and I knew she was close. I felt her small hands go to the side of my head as she forcefully pulled my head up and kissed me hungrily. She gasped and pulled her mouth away from mine. "Oh god, Tommy" she called out and I groaned in pleasure in response. Her nails dug into my back and she hoarsely yelled my name as she reached her climax. That was enough to bring me to mine, and after a few more short thrusts, pleasure coursed through my entire body as I spilled into the condom and reached my own orgasm.

I collapsed on top of her, panting from the excursion our love making caused. I could feel Jude's hands in my hair, stroking gently, soothingly and I had to concentrate on not falling asleep from the comforting feel of her caresses.

"Can handle anything, hu?" She teased and I lifted my head to glare at her. She smiled and leaned forward and closed the space between us, kissing me softly before she pulled away. "I love you," She told me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I answered, sliding out of her and rolling us over so she was resting against me, my arms pulling her close to me as my eyes began to slip closed.

_You want to make a memory _

**Fin **


End file.
